Gato Negro
by KEangelyy
Summary: [AU]...Hoy tenía que ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para su mejor amigo: Sakuya Watanuki -Ahh- Bostezo.. -No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- Levanta su cabeza para mirar al chico.. -Bien..- segundo bostezo..- Da igual, ¿Que es lo que quieres, niño?- -¿Eh?- ...


_¡ **Hola!**_

Jejeje Soy nueva en este mundo de FanFicTion: 3 ...

Amo a "Servamp" * v * Kuro es un amor ... Sin embargo mi favorito es Licht: 333

Decidi publicar mi OneShot: 3

(Ya lo tengo publicado Wattpad y AmorYaoi: 3)

...

Desde ahora me disculpó por las faltas de ortografía y redacción uu

Espero que les guste si no pues ... ni modo xD

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son y seran de Tanaka Strike_-

_-AU-_

_-Yaoi-_ (¿Creo?)

-_OOC_-

 _..._

 _... / Se suponía que el momento era un día tranquilo ... sin sorpresas ... ¡Que equivocado estaba!_

 _Todo es culpa de ese flojo .. Aunque .. Quizas .. No sea tan malo / ..._

... Unas hora antes ...

Un autobús que se detiene en el centro comercial "Servamp" a solo 10 minutos para las 09:00 de la mañana. Un muchacho venía descendiendo las escaleras de autobús con su celular en mano. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar con suavidad la pantalla de su teléfono con el fin de hacer una llamada. Empezó a avanzar hacia las enormes puertas del Centro Comercial con el aparato electrónico en su oreja ..

 **~ Espero que sea importante ~ Una voz masculina se escucha al otro lado de la línea**

 **-Je ..-** El muchacho del autobús nervioso, pasa una mano tras su corto cabello castaño

.. **-Buenos días, Licht-**

 **~ Mahiru .. Estoy por salir al zoológico hacer una visita al Señor León ... ~** Una voz a lo lejos lo apresuraba - * Deja de apurarme , Krantz* **~ Habla, Mahiru ~**

 **-Solo te quería preguntar algo-** Mira a su alrededor para buscar el lugar correcto para comprar lo que necesita .. **\- Hoy a las 03:00 de la tarde va a ver una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sakuya en la mansión de Misono .. Quería saber si quieres asistir-**

 **~ No estoy seguro .. ~** Un suspiro se escucho de Licht .. **~ Pero .. tratare de hacer un espacio en mi agenda ~** Mahiru dió un grito de ¡Si! alzando el brazo con fuerza en el aire ..

 **~Una duda~**

Mahiru parpadea desconcertado

 **-¿Cuál? -**

 **~¿Cómo lograste convencer a Misono sobre la fiesta en su mansión? ~**

Su boca hace una perfecta 0 al escuchar

 **-Es un secreto, Licht-**

 **~ Me sorprendes, Mahiru ~** El joven al otro lado de la línea sacude su cabeza .. **~ Adiós, Mahiru** ~

 **-¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!**

 _ **..Hacer clic ..**_

El muchacho guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalon café que combina con sus zapatos del mismo color. Su mirada se detiene en un letrero en particular "Regalos para cualquier ocasión".

 **Perfecto**

Sus pasos se dirigen hacia la puerta de color amarillo con un gran moño en el pomo de dicho local, aire libre el aire acondicionado el fuego directo provocan escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, se abrazan también para apaciguar un poco el frío ... Sus ojos cafés inspecciona el lugar .. La tienda en sí: Es sencilla y con una gran variedad de objetos para regalar ...

El joven Mahiru fue hacia el mostrador ..

-Hm- Un joven muchacho peliazul le dirigió una mirada cansada y aburrida a Mahiru

-Disculpe- El encargado dejó su comida para mirar al recién llegado. -Buenos días yo_-

-Bienv_- Un bostezo de parte del peliazul .. -_enido .. ¿Que compraras, niño? Rápido, que estoy ocupado ..- Se estiró y recostó su cabeza en el mostrador ..

El muchacho parpadeo una, dos .. cuatro veces ..

-Necesito ..- Miro alrededor de la tienda para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amigo Sakuya .. Se detuvo a contemplar un espejo de cuerpo completo: en las esquinas con unos lindos Zorritos verdes muy bonitos ..

Es el perfecto sustituto

 **-_Recuerdo_-**

-¡Hey, Mahiru! - Un chico peliverde con mucho entusiasmo recibio a Mahiru .. -Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar- Extiende los brazos a más no poder -¿Te gusta? -, y en ese momento su rostro se transformó en uno siniestro -Dicen ..- La voz baja un poco, llegando al susurro .. - .. los vecinos, que en este lugar, hay fantasmas ... ¡Me divertire mucho! - Su sonrisa es algo perturbadora

Mahiru solo se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, ignorando lo de "Fantasmas"

-¿Ya te instalaste completamente? - Pregunto Mahiru mientras observaba el gran lío de libros debajo del sofá.

-Algo así-Se ha detenido a mirar el reloj de pared -El camión no tarda en llegar .. ¿Vamos a esperarlo, Mahiru? - El peliverde llegó a la puerta con Mahiru detrás de él

...

Los padres de Sakuya fallecieron hace 5 meses en un accidente automovilístico en España .. En ese momento, al enterarse de lo sucedido a sus padres, lo único que le dijo a los policías cuando fueron a darle la noticia -lo sabia ... Me mintieron .. Ellos me dijeron que cuidarían de mi hermana ... En Miami-

La hermana de Sakuya se encuentra en Miami en un intercambio escolar, su estadía podría ser de 4 meses. Por desgracia, a la semana sucedió una tragedia ... Sufrió un accidente en el Laboratorio Escolar, dejándola ciega temporalmente. El médico informó por teléfono a los padres que tardaria meses para recuperar la vista por completo. Sus padres, le dijeron a su hijo lo sucedido, y que requieran ir a Miami a cuidarla. Sakuya les suplico acompañarlos, su hermana era lo más importante para el y no pensaba abandonarla en estos momentos. Pero, sus padres le negaron su petición

¿Por qué se encontraban en España? .. la investigación llego a una sola conclusión "Escapar" ... Al investigar más de fondo se encontraron con: Tenían "graves problemas" de dinero con prestamistas muy peligrosos ... Tomaron la "excusa de su hija para huir

Sakuya le dio lo mismo lo de sus padres, al cabo ...

 *** -Para ellos, siempre fuimos un error .. era su frase preferida- ***

El velorio fue sencillo y sin problemas ... La hija mayor no pudo asistir por su condición y distancia ..

Su hermana le hablo y le dijo ..

* -Descuida, hermanito .. Mi mejor amiga me está cuidando .. no es necesario que vengas .. no quiero que me veas en este estado ¿De acuerdo? ..- *

Al término del intercambio ... La hermana regresó y curó de sus ojos para arreglar los problemas de sus padres y tratar de darles solución ..

Con unos arreglos y negociaciones, llegaron a un acuerdo ..

Y, ahora se encuentran en la casa de su tío paterno que falleció hace 5 años ... La casa esta al nombre de la hermana ...

...

El camión que esperaba llegó .. Sakuya se dirigió a los encargados de la mudanza para ayudar a descargar. Mahiru también quería cooper_ ..

 **"Miauuuu"**

Un pequeño gato negro paso entre las piernas de Mahiru .. un lindo cascabel colgando en el cuello del pelado gatito .. Sin siquiera darse cuenta .. el minino se hallaba encima de un gran espejo.

Mahiru se asustó al verlo, miro a para ver a los trabajadores muy ocupados con grandes cajas .. No hay opción más que llamar al peludo gatito ..

El gatito al escuchar el grito de el pelicastaño, solo bostezo con descaro * Uno viene a pasear .. y le salen con gritos .. soy un gatito muy tranquilo .. *

Sakuya al oír el grito, le dió la caja a un trabajador para ver cuál era el problema ...

El gatito abrió sus ojitos al escuchar pasos humanos acercarse, al enfocar a un peliverde * Humanos molestos * Sakuya llegó junto a Mahiru ..

-¿Qué sucede, Mahiru? - El pregunto de inmediato al encontrarse al lado de Mahiru.

-El gato apareció de la nada ... ¿Lo conoces? .. Tienes aquí unos días-

-Bueno ...- Sus ojos verdes analizan con cautela al gato arriba de su espejo .. -Se me hace familiar-

 **Un tintineo se escuchó de repente.**

-¡Ya se quien es! - Con emoción Sakuya le empieza a contar sobre el gato ..- Es un vecino de en frente- Mahiru miro a donde apuntaba su amigo .. Una hermosa casa de dos pisos de color azul cielo .. -Es un gato adorable- Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos grandes corazones verdes .. -Pero, algo extraño debo decir. Sin embargo, su dueño lo es más-

-¿Que quieres decir?- *Extraño * Frunció sus cejas en duda

-Estoy casi seguro de que es un, un, un ..-

\- ¿Un?- No entendia que se refería su amigo

-Vampiro-

-¿Que?- * Misono tiene razón .. Sakuya necesita ayuda psicológica .. * -¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión? -

-Estoy completamente seguro que es un vampiro-Se agacha en el suelo, para tomar una libreta algo gastado y sacar un lápiz de su bolsillo .. -Razones por las que mi vecino es un pariente de Drácula-

 **_Unos garabatos después_**

 **Razones por las que mi vecino es un Vampiro:**

1- Nunca, de los nunca, lo visto del día. Y, en eso mis binoculares no mienten - Había dibujado un sol asustado debajo y un Mini Sakuya con binóculos al lado del.

2- Su casa es bastante aterradora, y tiene ese aire de suspenso que me da escalofríos ..-

3- Estoy totalmente seguro de que el "Gato Negro" es enviado por el .. Todas las noches duerme en mi árbol y a veces en las mañanas! .. Y, para terminar ¡Se roba mis Papas Fritas! - Dibujo un mini Sakuya llorando a mares

Terminé (Insertar un mini murciélago ... No sé dibujarlos)

...

-No puedo creerlo ..- * ¿Por qué no tengo amigos normales? * *

-Lo se .. ¡Es que los murciélagos son muy difíciles para mí! - Con una sonrisa le pasa la libreta a Mahiru .. -¿Me dibujas uno? -

Suelta un largo suspiro, sus manos toman la libreta que ofrece su amigo y la coloca en la cima de una caja de cartón ..

-Sakuya .. ¿No crees que estás exagerando?-

El peliverde cruza sus brazos molesto por tal osadía ..-¡No estoy exagerando! - Toma de la mano del castaño. -Vamos, te demostrare que no son tonterías mías-

-Esp_-

Los dos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del "supuesto vampiro"

 *** No puedo creer esto ... ¿Enserio? .. ***

En la puerta principal, con una hoja de cuaderno, está escrito con tinta azul un mensaje algo "Revelador"

 **No molestar .. Atte; ': Un Vampir** o

* Esto debe ser una broma .. * En la cabeza de Mahiru no encuentraba, mejor aún, no existe alguna explicación a lo que leyó en ese pedazo de papel ... * La cordura de ese hombre me preocupa, debe de estar loco, si eso debe ser .. Yo atraigo a los locos .. * Iban de regreso para terminar con la mudanza ..

-¿Ahora si me crees, Mahiru? - Su compañero fue el primero en romper el silencio .. -Te d_-

 **¡Crack! ...¡Crack!**

Un estruendoso ruido llegó a los oídos de Mahiru .. Y, a continuación, el grito de Sakuya al ver a su precioso espejo destruido ...

Y, al "Gato Negro" caminando de regreso con pasitos perezosos a su hogar ...

 **_-Fin Recuerdo ..-_**

-¡Encargado! ... ¡Encargado!

-¿Si? - El joven encargado le susurra con cansancio, sin levantar la cabeza ni un segundo.

-¿Cuanto cuesta el gran espejo de Zorros verdes? - Mientras de su bolsillo derecho saca su cartera.

-¿El grande con Zorritos verdes? - Susurra el encargado

-Si .. ¿Me das el precio por favor?

-Esta apartado ..- Por milagro o simple incomodidad por tanto tiempo en la misma postura .. levanta la cabeza para recargarla en su mano derecha .. -Y, no quiero tener problemas con mi hermano si te vendo su espejo ..-

-Ah ..- Vuelve a mirar alrededor de la tienda para ver algo más que pueda regalarle a su amigo ..

-¿Cuál es la ocasión? - Mahiru casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar la voz del encargado

-¿Eeh? Bueno- Se rasca la cabeza con evidente nerviosismo .. -El cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo .. Necesito algo muy especial ya que él es alguien ... "Extraño" ..- Sonrie nervioso al decir la palabra "Extraño" ... -¿Que me recomiendas? -

En segundos, el joven peliazul rebuscó entre cajas y cajas con rapidez ..

Unos minutos después, una caja azul cielo es colocada en el mostrador ..

-Esto ..- Una peluca azul con rayos amarillos salió de la caja por la mano del peliazul, colocándola en su cabeza. -Perfecta para tu novio extraño- Sacude la cabeza con lentitud perezosa ..

-¿Una peluca? - La expresión de Mahiru cambia a una de intriga y desconcierto .. -¡No le daré una "peluca" de cumpleaños! Y .. ¡No es mi novio!

Devuelve la peluca, sustituyéndola de inmediato por una tarjeta de coches con letras verdes gigantes **"Felizzzzz Cumpleeee, Nene"**

Mahiru se golpea la frente con su mano .. -No puedo creerlo .. Nunca le regalaría algo así ... ni a mí peor enemigo-

-Que molesto ..- El peliazul regreso la tarjeta de su lugar -Cualquier cosa puede ser un regalo para tu novio-

-¡Que no es mi novio! - Su rostro estaba sonrojado a la extremidad de un par de tomates.. -Y, no puedo darle cualquier cosa- Volvió a su tono de voz calma y serena .. -Es mi mejor amigo ... Tiene que ser especial ... ¡No puedo darle una tarjeta de carros!

Indignado y molesto se cruzó de brazos ..

-Bien ..- Dejo la caja a un lado .. Su mirada azul tomo rumbo a una vitrina cubierta por una tela roja .. -Ven ..- Mahiru siguió los pasos del muchacho .. * Hasta para caminar es flojo * Fue lo primero que pensó el joven Mahiru al contemplar al encargado.

Se detuvieron en frente de una vitrina ..

-¿A tu "novio" le gustan los zorros, verdad? -

-Si ... Por eso quería el espejo-

La cortina fue retirada por la mano blanca del encargado ..

-Son .. son .. son ... ¡Hermosos! - Los ojos de Mahiru brillaron como estrellas al contemplar a los "peluches zorro" en la vitrina ..

Uno es rojo con un sombrerito del mismo color con una hoja en el medio ..

El del medio es completamente negro ... con un collar de brillantes en su pequeño cuello ..

El tercero es blanco en su totalidad, y con unos ojos brillosos de color verde

-Llegaron hace un momento. Por lo tanto, Tsubaki aún no los ha visto ...- Sus ojos buscaron los cafés de Mahiru .. -¿Los quieres o no? -

-Oh .. ¿Tsubaki es el nombre de tu hermano? ..- Ignoro lo último

-Si ... Es molesto ... es mi hermano .. Pero no deja de ser molesto-

Mahiru suelta una risa baja por su respuesta

-Los quiero- La sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Mahiru es genuina

-Bien ...-

 **Unos momentos después**

-Espero que a tu novio le guste tu regalo- El joven encargado le entrego los "peluches" ya en caja y envuelto en papel de regalo ..

Mahiru con delicadeza toma la caja de regalo .. -No es mi novio ... Yo no tengo novio ..- Susurro bajito para no ser escuchado. Por desgracia .. el chico encargado lo escucho.

-Entonces ...- Tomo una tarjeta y pluma del mostrador ... inició una escritura, con la mirada desconcertada de Mahiru sobre el.

-Ten- Le dió el papel perfectamente doblado .. -No lo leas .. Hazlo cuando le entregue el regalo a tu amigo-

-O_ooh De_e acuerdo- con timidez agarra el papel. Acomoda la caja en sus brazos y el papel en su bolsillo. Sus pasos se dirigen a la salida

-Gracias- Es lo último que le dice Mahiru antes de cerrar la puerta ..

 **Hoy 03:33 PM**

 *** Mansión Misono ***

-¡Regalos! ... ¡Regalos! ... ¡Regalos! .- Un sonriente Sakuya desembuelve un regalo con una rapidez inhumana .. -Ohh .. Un libro ...- Su rostro de desilusión se dió a notar de inmediato .. pero al leer el título su expresión se transformó de inmediato en uno de maldad? .. -Interesante ... Lilly ...- El sonriente rubio bajo su tenedor para mirar al cumpleañero.

-¿Si? - Con elegancia tomó la taza de café con ambas manos.

\- **"¿Primeros pasos para iniciar tu vida sexual"? -**

-Yo lo escribí ..- Toma otra vez el tenedor .. -Espero que sea de ayuda ..- Un trozo de pastel callan al rubio ...

-No te preocupes .. Lo leeré "detenidamente" ... Gracias ..-

Coloca el libro en la mesa de los regalos ... Se va a tomar otro ..

-Lilly - Un chico sonrojado de baja estatura se puso frente al joven rubio ..-¡Ese es un regalo inapropiado! - Sus ojos púrpura brillaban de vergüenza por ese libro ..

-No exageres- La risa de Lilly es fresca y llena de vida .. -Tengo varias copias .. Y, no te preocupes .. Tengo uno muy especial para ti **"Como conquistar un menor de edad"** ...-

-¡Lilly! ...- Su pelo antes púrpura se oscurecia de rojo.

Sakuya encontró el regalo que buscaba ...

-A ver, Mahiru .. Tu regalo por ser mi mejor amigo debe ser el mejor- Mahiru solo sonrió por las palabras de su amigo Sakuya ..

-Eso espero ..- El pelicastaño se sentó al lado de su amigo en el suelo.

-Es ... es ... - Abrazo a sus peluches con mucha, mucha fuerza ... -¡ ... Mahiru ...! - Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban como si fuera un dios ... -¡Eres el mejor de los mejores amigos - Aún con los peluches, lo abrazo de manera rápida

-De nada- Con alegría y risas se separaron ... -Me alegro que te gusten .. Voy por un pedazo de pastel ... ¡Esta riquísimo!

-Esta bien .. esta bien ..- Se sienta de nuevo en el suelo para inspeccionar con detalle sus peluches ..

Mahiru salio de la mansión para tomar aire fresco ... El aire es bastante agradable ..

* Casi lo olvido * Rebuscó en sus pantalones * No está ... Cierto, deje mis pantalones en la casa de Sakuya ... *

 **Al día siguiente**

Mahiru caminaba un paso lento a la casa de Sakuya * Esto me pasa por olvidadizo .. No debí cambiar la ropa en la casa de Sakuya ... *

Al llegar a la casa, no se puede evitar mirar la casa de enfrente con algo de intriga ..

La puerta de la casa del vecino se abre con lentitud ...

 *** No puedo creer esto** *

El chico de la tienda de regalos vive justo en la casa del supuesto "Vampiro"

El joven peliazul venía vestido casual: Con una camiseta roja con letras negras "I love Scream", unos pantalones negros con un mini gatito en el bolsillo izquierdo ..

Mahiru no le quitaba su mirada café de encima. Trato de mujer, pero no sabía su nombre

El peliazul después de asegurar la entrada de su casa camino a la acera, sus ojos viajaron al frente .. parpadeo algo sorprendido al ver el chico que compro los peluches justo en frente ...

Mahiru al verse descubierto, levanto la mano derecha con la intención de saludar .. Al hacerlo .. el chico al otro lado el devolvió el saludo a su "manera" perezosa y calmada, para después caminar a la parada de autobuses

Mahiru vio marcharse y perderse al dar vuelta en la esquina

...

Entro a la casa con rapidez, Sakuya le dió una copia de la llave para evitar problemas en el futuro ... Encontró su pantalón en el cesto de ropa de sucia ...

Desdobló el pequeño pedazo de papel ...

 **/ Ya que no tienes novio .. Y, yo tampoco .. Te invito a comer un helado .. El sábado a la 01:00 pm ... Nos vemos en mi tienda .. Mi número es ####**

 **Atte: Kuro**

 **Mensaje: Nunca me dijiste tu nombre ... Que falta de educación ../**

Al leer la nota por completo .. un increíble; color rojo se atenuaba en las mejillas del castaño ...

 _ **Miauuuu!**_

Un "Gato Negro" reposaba en la rama de un árbol con vista a la habitación de Sakuya Watanuki.

¿Les gusto? ... ¿Soy un asco? Si llegaste hasta aquí ... Gracias por leer!

¡Que tengan lindo día) tarde) noche!


End file.
